James Claws
James Claws is a former cop, and a Tourneymaster in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance James Claws is a black, bipedal wolf with brown eyes. He still wears a cop uniform most of the time (even though he no longer is a cop). Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Can deform his body, such as turning his hands into tentacles *A fast runner *Keen senses Personality James is usually careful. He attempts to control his temper whenever need be and is sometimes nervous. James, however, likes bones. A lot. A little bit too much. James can also be a little bit lazy. Pre-Clash Biography Being a cop long before Judy had created her dream to be one, James had suddenly disappeared from existence, making residents believe that he had died or something. James had entered an alternate Dimensional Clash, and became a tourneymaster to be specific. Invited by other tourneymasters, apparently. He ended up becoming a forgotten tourneymaster; no tourneymasters had cared about him. He wasn't important. But he was around during when a Foul Being had been around. James was tormented to nearly the point of insanity; until one day he confronted the Foul Being to try and make him stop. He found himself into the Somniverse, finding out who the being was and why he was doing this. While the shadow had seemingly made a promise to stop, he had suddenly backstabbed James and impaled him, nearly killing him. He had miraciously survived, but with consequences. If too much anger builds up, he will undergo a transformation to an alternate form which can have advantages, but also disadvantages. Sometimes, he can take control, using his abilities for his own. However, most of the time he would only lose control and be a victim of following the Foul Being's orders. James had remained in the Somniverse to try and not interact with any clashers or just anybody in general. Knowing of what had happened, all he could do was stay away and be sure to not run into the shadow again. One day, he had attempted to get out and try to deal with his pursuers, but after exiting the Somniverse and entering a strange 'bubble' world, he had been sent forward in time to sometime after the eighth iteration of Dimensional Clash had ended, thus, entering the nineth iteration. Notable Actions Nirn James entered the clash by starting in an alternate Somniverse, wandering a dark forest. A couple of Dodo Birds came over, as one of them was wearing a T. Rex helmet, which he took and chewed on. He was met by Undyne, who then took him over to the underground base. He was introduced to the Champions and Tourneymasters, before the ground suddenly shook. A serpertine opened up a portal to warn the Thundering Flyers, with James coming along with him. After telling them there was no Dragonborn, Alduin attacked. James aided in evacuating citizens. After the battle ended, he began to lead the citizens to McDrago's. Later that night, James was harassed by the Shadow Demon, who kept giving him hallucinations to the point where it drove him to near insanity. He changed into his shadow form, where he proceeded to attack and give the tourneymasters to the tree. Takumi and Reimu were interrupted by hearing the news of what happened, as Arkachurus and Sonic came along with them. They investigated the now empty HQ, before suddenly being attacked by James from the same hall that he transformed in. This lead to literally a horror chase, where they all attempted to escape. Sonic risked his life by holding down James to allow his friends to have a headstart. They escaped and lead James out of the HQ, as they entered the border of Elsweyr as James was trapped in an invisible cage. The Shadow Demon suddenly surprised them, and set free James. A fight occured, and by the end of it, James returned back to normal while being sent flying to god-knows-where in Morrowind, but the Champions were injured. Early in the morning, James awoke on the ground, having no idea what happened. Relationships TBA Trivia *James could have stalked Judy when she was younger. This is not confirmed however. Category:Zootopia Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Colgire Category:Wolves Category:Lawful Good Category:Tourneymasters Category:Male Category:Player Characters